


Messiah Complex

by Siemnei



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siemnei/pseuds/Siemnei
Summary: Messiah complex /məˈsīə.ˈkämpleks/the desire and compulsion to redeem or save others or the world. The individual may harbor the delusion of being divine.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Messiah Complex

Kaname Madoka was an ordinary middle schooler. She normally wore pigtails with red ribbons. Her mother was a teacher while her father was a househusband. She had one younger brother.

Madoka had two close friend, Sayaka and Hitomi.

Madoka wanted to help people—wanted to be useful. Sometimes she considered herself too banal—too ordinary.  
Most of the time, it did not bother her.  
Occasionally, it gnawed at her, pacing around in her mind.  
To make no mark in the world, this fact bothered her.

One day, Madoka and Sayaka met Kyuubey and Mami.  
Their lives had turned upside down since then.

Madoka did not take her chance for granted.  
She would have the wish worth fighting for.

Homura had turned back time for her—countless times.  
It was both frightening and flattering, that she was someone worth Homura’s effort.  
Madoka did not want to let her down.

There was no happy ending for magical girls.  
Madoka wanted to make one for them.

Perhaps, she had messiah complex.

In the end, she had erased herself from existence.  
It was unsatisfying.

What was the point of saving people without their acknowledgement?

**Author's Note:**

> I took the definition from APA Dictionary of Psychology.


End file.
